El maestro y su flor de Cerezo
by MrRayney
Summary: Lo que sentía por ti no lo podía evitar, sabia que estaba mal y hasta podría ser considerado un pedofilo, pero no me importa, te amo Sakura-chan y tu seras mía. Narusaku, por el momento este fics es T pero puede volverse M en un futuro.
1. Prologo

**_El maestro y su flor de cerezo_**

**_Prologo: Hasta que apareciste tu_**

Yo siempre tuve una buena vida desde que me volví un Shinobi, desde pequeño quise ser igual que mis padres y pude lograrlo, tenía un sueño sencillo que era volverme el mejor Hokage que haya tenido la aldea…eso hasta que apareciste tú.

Yo tenía una rutina, despertar, comer ramen, entrenar, ir a misiones y de vez en cuando salir con mis compañeros y si podía ligar mucho mejor, era fácil para mi después de todo ser hijo del Yondaime Hokage tenía sus ventajas, esa era mi rutina…hasta que apareciste tú.

Aquel día en que el Hokage nos llamó para asignarnos a los gennin que tendríamos bajo nuestra tutela, no sé si fue lo mejor o lo peor que me podría haber pasado cuando decidí tomarte bajo mi tutela.

Nunca antes había sentido esto, nunca había deseado pasar tanto tiempo con una mujer que no fuera dentro de la cama.

A la vez sé que está mal esto lo que siento por ti, pero a la vez siento que es lo mejor que paso, tu personalidad agresiva pero a la vez amable, tu gran intelecto, como bono extra eres hermosa con ese lindo cabello de color rosa, esa frente tan grande que me dan ganas de besarla, tus ojos color jade que a veces me pierdo en ellos y tu lindo cuerpo que se puede ver te convertirás en una hermosa mujer, no sé si sentir asco de mi mismo…después de todo ya me puedo considerar un pedófilo.

Pero cuando estoy contigo eso no me importa, porque te quiero y solo se que quiero estar contigo, nadie te tendrá más que yo, porque en el momento que pose mis ojos sobre ti, sabía que te iba a tener cueste lo que cueste sin importarme lo que opinen los demás y dejar al lado mi moral de que esto que siento por ti está mal.

Tu serás mía Sakura-chan, porque eres mi flor de cerezo y yo soy muy posesivo con lo que es mío.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Primer intento de un fics romantico entre un Naruto Jonin y una recien Sakura genin, ¿De donde surgio la idea?...Pues despues de ver tantos fan arts de estos dos donde Naruto es Jonin y Sakura genin, pues quise intentar una historia asi, les agradeceria que comentaran y me dijeran lo que piensan de la historia.


	2. Capitulo 1

Muchas gracias a los que han leido y comentado, creo que podria dedicarles unas cuantas palabras a los lectores:

ASUKA02: Muchas gracias por estar futuramente pendiente, prometo que no te defraudare y que vale la pena esta historia.

narbig100: Muchas gracias, espero que tambien disfrutes de este capitulo.

Raul: Pues muchas gracias siempre tengo cuidado de que mis fics esten bien redactados (aunque de vez en cuando logro escribir algo que no es o algo confuso) sobre si los pondre en el mismo equipo...la respuesta esta en este capitulo.

nami-chan: Pues intentare mantenerlo bien continuado, por cierto del lemon pues no estara en los primeros capitulos, pero te prometo que seran bastante buenos y pervertidos.

lanubealune: Pues te agradesco tu recomendacion, lo tendre en cuenta tal vez en unos episodios mas adelante ya lo ponga porque la verdad no veo la necesidad si por ahora no abra una escena sexual, descuida no pienso abandonarlo, tal vez tarde en subir pero no en abandonar y sobre Sakura si sera pupila unica o no...la respuesta esta en este episodio

Sin nada mas que aclarar disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

**_El maestro y su flor de cerezo_**

**_Capítulo 1_**

Hoy era un día normal y corriente en la villa oculta de Konoha, los niños jugaban por la calle, los ancianos paseaban tranquilamente y los vendedores hacían su ruidoso trabajo, sin duda era un día normal y corriente en Konoha.

En el compuesto Namikaze una gran mansión escondida en los bosques de Konoha y que era muy difícil de encontrar, un rubio con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas parecido a unos bigotes dormía plácidamente sin tener que preocuparse de nada, el nombre de esta persona era Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea, pronto su despertador comenzó a sonar despertándolo de su tranquilo sueño.

-"Genial hora de despertar, estúpido despertador, yo tenía un lindo sueño donde era rey de ramenlandia"- Dijo Naruto resignándose a levantarse y entro al baño para asearse y prepararse para su día.

Después de unos minutos el rubio se había preparado, tenía la singular bandana de Konoha en la frente, vestía con unos pantalones negros y playera negra con el singular chaleco de color verde con la espiral roja en la espalda y un par de sandalias azul oscuro.

El rubio se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a prepararse su desayuno…o lo que para él es un desayuno que eran 10 tazones de ramen y algo de leche, mientras desayunaba agarro un folder de color amarillo y lo abrió, dentro había un par de papeles y una foto de una chica de unos 12 o 13 años con el cabello largo color rosa, con un listón rojo y unos ojos de color jade, en los papeles venia el nombre de la chica, Haruno Sakura.

Naruto sonrió un poco y recordó lo que ocurrió hace dos semanas.

**_Flashback_**

_En el despacho del Hokage estaban Naruto y Sarutobi Hiruzen el tercer hokage de la aldea._

_-"Hola Jiji, ¿Quería verme?"- Pregunto Naruto._

_-"Así es Naruto, veras quería pedirte algo muy importante"- Dijo el Hokage._

_-"Claro Jiji, usted solo dígame lo que quiere… ¿No es el avance para el nuevo tomo del Icha Icha? Porque sabe que Ero-sennin no comparte su pervertido arte literario conmigo"- Dijo Naruto, mientras el Hokage escondía un pequeño sonrojo al recordar esos libros._

_-"No es nada de eso Naruto, como sabes pronto serán los exámenes para elegir a los nuevos gennin, queria pedirte que seas uno de los jounin a cargo de tu propio equipo"- Dijo el Hokage._

_-"Así que era eso, no se preocupe jiji con gusto acepto el cargo"- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa._

_-"Ya sé que me dirás que no quieres perder…Espera ¿Aceptas?"- Pregunto el Hokage bastante sorprendido, creyó que el rubio respondería negativamente._

_-"Creo que la edad ya te está afectando Jiji, como dije acepto el cargo"- Dijo Naruto respondiendo burlonamente._

_-"Vaya…eso fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, si te soy sincero creí que no aceptarías a la primera"-Respondió el Hokage._

_-"Pues la verdad no me parece malo, lo único negativo son las misiones rango D que tendré que hacer con mi equipo, pero lo he estado pensando desde hace mucho, a pesar de que he liderado equipos Jounin, Chunnin y una que otra misión Anbu, quisiera sentir lo que es tener alguien a quien enseñarle, mi padre tuvo su propio equipo y cuando regresaba a casa se le veía sumamente feliz, así que quisiera intentarlo"-Termino de decir Naruto con una gran sonrisa._

_-"Ya veo, entonces regresa en dos semanas para que te de tu propio equipo Naruto"- Respondió el Hokage y con un adiós, Naruto salió del despacho._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Naruto termino de leer el informe de nuevo y pensó en el siguiente día después de que tuvo su plática con el Hokage.

**_Flashback_**

_Naruto estaba entre unos árboles cerca del campo de entrenamiento de la academia, después de que el acepto ser un instructor jounin para los nuevos ninjas de Konoha decidió que esas dos semanas se las pasaría observando a los novatos para ver cuál valía la pena entrenar._

_-"Vaya mierda…en serio ¿Qué les enseñan a estos chicos?"- Se preguntaba Naruto bastante aburrido y es que varios de los estudiantes ni siquiera valían la pena, hasta ahora solo el chico que supuso era del clan Akimichi, el Inuzaka y el Uchiha eran los únicos que mostraron buena destreza en taijutsu._

_-"El Uchiha lo hizo bien, pero es probable que si pasa se lo den a Kakashi"- Dijo Naruto, pronto fue el turno de las futuras kunoichis en pelear… la verdad este fue el peor desempeño que había visto en toda su vida, todas decían el nombre de Sasuke para que les hiciera caso…y eso duraba como cinco minutos y cuando comenzaban a pelear demostraban pésimo desempeño, incluso la chica Hyuga que esperaba un mejor desarrollo por pertenecer a uno de los mejores clanes de la aldea parecía muerta de pánico que parecía iba a desfallecer en un par de segundos._

_-"Tal vez le diga a Jiji que me espero a la próxima generación, porque sinceramente aquí nadie vale la pena"- Dijo Naruto, entonces vio que comenzarían con una pequeña competencia de tiro al blanco con Shurikens y Kunais, Naruto decidió observar que tal lo hacían todos._

_La verdad…este fue el peor de todos, solo el Uchiha dio en el blanco 18/20, los demás a lo mucho solo llegaban a 10/20, pronto les toco el turno a las chica._

_-"¿Es que todas tienen que ser una maldita plaga de fans?"- Fue la única pregunta que se le paso por la cabeza a Naruto._

_Y es que sinceramente parecía ser asi, todas preferían tener la atención…o al menos llamar la atención del Uchiha que concentrarse en la práctica, hasta ahora la única decente era la Hyuga con 13/20._

_-"Haruno Sakura"- Fue el nombre que el profesor Iruka dijo, una chica de pelo rosa y ojos jade paso al frente._

_-"La peor fan junto la Yamanaka"- Susurro Naruto y es que fue la que peor desempeño en taiujutsu tuvo, ya estaba por marcharse cuando la joven niña intentaba llamar la atención del Uchiha como casi todas las demás, pero se quedó y decidió darle una oportunidad al fin y al cabo no tenia nada mejor que hacer, lo que lo sorprendió fue cuando la mayoría de los tiros acertaron._

_-"18 de 20, buen trabajo Sakura"- Dijo Iruka con una sonrisa._

_-"Muchas gracias Iruka-sensei… ¡Viste eso Sasuke saque la misma puntuación que tú, eso es una clara señal de que el destino nos quiere juntos!"- Gritaba emocionada la pelirosada, a lo que el Uchiha hizo lo que siempre hacia en esos casos…ignorarla mientras le pedía a ese tal destino que le cayera un rayo a la pelirosada._

_-"Bueno…eso no estuvo nada mal"- Dijo Naruto mientras se marchaba del lugar._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Después de eso Naruto decidió ir a la academia cada día, mientras en secreto espiaba a cada uno de los novatos, lo que sorprendió mas a Naruto fue la chica Haruno la única chica fan del Uchiha que al menos cuando no estaba cerca no actuaba como una idiota, la chica era lista debía admitirlo, sabia cosas que el a su edad aun le costaban entender, sabia sobre los contratos de invocación, lo que era un kekkei genkai, el chakra, lo que eran los sellos manuales y cada uno de ellos, a pesar de que estas últimas eran cosas básicas pero ella los explicaba con gran detalle que las explicaciones de los maestros quedaban cortas.

Decidió entonces pedir su archivo escolar, descubrió que la chica estaba siendo postulada para ser la novata del año, diría que sería ridículo pero al recordar el pobre desempeño de las demás chicas el creyó que era la mejor opción para ese título, fue la primera de su generación en poder realizar los tres ninjutsus básicos en tan poco tiempo, sus maestros decían que el control de chacra de la chica era bastante avanzado, aunque lo malo era que tenía pocas reservas de chakra más del promedio por lo que con realizar continuamente un par de esos jutsus tan simple quedaba agotada.

Incluso algunos profesores se dieron la libertad de hacer unas pequeñas notas sobre la chica, casi la mayoría eran sobre su gran desempeño sin tener de cerca al Uchiha, algo que incluso él había notado, cuando Sakura no estaba en el mismo salón que el Uchiha estaba concentrada y determinada a lo que sea, todo se iba al carajo cuando estaban a solo unos metros de distancia.

Entonces recordó lo que paso hace unos tres días

**_Flashback_**

_Era el dia en que los novatos se graduaron de la academia, eso quería decir que los jonin recibirían a sus novatos por parte del Hokage, muchos jonin quisieron huir ya que para algunos ser un instructor era algo verdaderamente aburrido más que nada por las misiones de rango D, despues de un rato todos ya casi todos tenían sus equipos, solo quedaban Kakashi y Naruto._

_-"Muy bien creo que es hora, Kakashi tu lideraras el equipo siete formado por Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura"- Dijo Sarutobi mientras Kakashi se soprendio._

_-"¿Solo dos?"- Pregunto Kakashi._

_-"Así es, creímos que más chicos pasarían el examen pero nos equivocamos, al parecer muchos chicos no están lo suficientemente preparados para el trabajo que les espera, siento haberte molestado Naruto, espero que no cambies de opinión el próximo año"- Dijo Sarutobi, Naruto solo se quedó pensativo unos momentos cuando una idea le surgió._

_-"Jiji creo que no tendré que esperar tanto, la verdad quisiera pedirle algo"- Dijo Naruto ganándose la atención de los dos._

_-"¿Qué es Naruto?"- Pregunto el Hokage._

_-"Quisiera pedir la tutela de Haruno Sakura"- Dijo Naruto, mientras los dos estaban bastante soprendidos._

_-"¿Y ese interés Naruto? Te creería si quisieras entrenar al Uchiha pero ¿porque a la Haruno?"- Pregunto Kakashi._

_-"Te equivocas Kakashi, sé que el Uchiha estará en buenas manos contigo después de todo tu posees el Sharingan y tal vez lo puedas ayudar a él a que lo despierta, además no quiero tratar con alguien con la personalidad de una piedra, además no creo que sea buena idea mantener en el mismo equipo a esos dos"- Dijo Naruto._

_-"Explícate mejor Naruto"- Pidio el Hokage._

_-"En estas dos semanas me la pase observando en secreto a cada uno de los novatos, entre ellos al Uchiha y a la Haruno, la Haruno es un fan del Uchiha y no deja de estarlo molestando, el Uchiha no soporta estar con ella cinco segundos y muchas veces parecía que quería atravesarla con un Kunai, estar en un equipo arruinaría su trabajo en equipo ya que Sasuke no la soporta y Sakura solamente se quedaría babeando por él, además tengo un interés en la chica"- Explico Naruto._

_-"En el tiempo que los observe me di cuenta que la Haruno tiene un gran potencial cuando no está cerca de su interés romántico, es lista, es una novata con un gran control de chakra, tiene su lado malo como no tener grandes reservas cosa que puedo arreglar con entrenamiento, además Kakashi podría enseñarle mejor al Uchiha sin tener que enseñarle a otras personas"- Termino su explicación Naruto._

_-"Nno lo sé Naruto, un equipo conformado solo de un genin y un jonin"- Decia el Hokage bastante pensativo._

_-"Vamos jiji, además Kakashi y yo no somos unos simples jonin, somos de los mejores que hay, le aseguro que no habrá ningún problema, en mi caso no perderé el tiempo y entrenare bien a la chica y creo que Kakashi podrá entrenar bien al último de los Uchiha"- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa._

_-"¿Tu que dices Kakashi? ¿No tienes algún problema?"- Pregunto Sarutobi al ninja de la máscara._

_-"Por mí no hay problema Hokage-sama, y como dice Naruto esto me da la oportunidad de poder prestarle más atención al Uchiha, eso no quiere decir que no hubiera estado mal liderar un grupo de tres, pero es una oportunidad que no se puede dejar pasar"- Explico Kakashi._

_-"Esta bien, pero quiero resultados por parte de ustedes dos, de entre todos los demás ustedes dos serán los que más deberán esforzarse en el entrenamiento de sus alumnos, no me fallen"- Dijo el Hokage con mucha seriedad._

_-"Hai Jiji/Hokage-sama"- Dijeron los dos jonin antes de marcharse._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Naruto termino de desayunar y con esto se fue a la academia para conocer a la que pronto se volvería su primera alumna.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Muy bien primer capítulo de este fics, si lo se puede que algo corto pero no había mucho que mostrar además de que no quiero ir demasiado rápido ni demasiado lento en cuando el ritmo del fics, este capítulo solo fue para mostrar como Naruto decidió entrenar solamente a la Sakura.

Si lo sé, el ultimo flashback donde platican Naruto, Kakashi y Sarutobi debió tener un poco más de desarrollo y algunas escusas parecen escritas por alguien que no sabe escribir, pero si les soy sincero no se me ocurrió otra cosa, si sé que un equipo de uno podría subirle su "soy el más importante" al Uchiha, pero de eso ya me preocupare después.

Otra cosa sobre Sakura, le voy a dar una pequeña habilidad especial, esta habilidad estará ligada con su Inner Sakura, en el próximo capítulo lo explicare, esta idea se me vino cuando leí un fics lemmon entre Inner y Naruto (La habilidad no tendrá nada de pervertido, pero se los explicare en el siguiente episodio).

Por lo mientras espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y los veo en la siguiente edición, muchas gracias por los que comentaron y los que siguen el fics, prometo no defraudarlos.


	3. Chapter 2

**_El maestro y su flor de cerezo_**

**_Capítulo 2: Presentandonos_**

Haruno Sakura estaba esperando impaciente en el salón de clases de la academia, ya la mayoría de los niños se habían ido con sus respectivos nuevos maestros, en el salón solo quedaban ella y su amor Uchiha Sasuke, desde que los dos se habían quedado solos había hecho lo posible por llamar su atención, pero el chico simplemente la ignoraba, así que después del intento…quien sabe porque al parecer hasta ella misma lo olvido, decidió dejarlo en paz.

La chica aun así tenia algunas cosas en mente, una de ellas fue cuando supuestamente se le asigno su equipo, en el que se supone tendría que estar con Sasuke ya que siempre emparejaban a los dos mejores de la academia en el mismo equipo.

Fue lo que Iruka dijo lo que la tenía pensativa.

**_Flashback_**

_Todos los que lograron pasar la prueba para convertirse en los nuevos ninjas de la aldea estaban esperando en el salón de clases, ese sería el día que se les asignaría su equipo y conocerían al que sería su nuevo maestro._

_-"Hola a todos ustedes, antes que nada quiero decir que estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes, desde ahora pasaran a ser ninjas de la aldea, así que vayan y demuestren que no nos equivocamos en ustedes, ahora pasare a nombrarlos y decir en qué equipo formaran parte"- Dijo Iruka con una sonrisa y comenzó a leer los nombres de cada uno y en qué equipo formarían parte._

_Pronto todos los novatos tenían su equipo y lo aceptaron muy bien…excepto Ino que comenzó a hacer un drama de media hora diciendo que no debería estar con el perezoso y el tragón de papitas y quería estar con su adorado Sasuke-kun, después de poder tranquilizar a la rubia, los demás equipos fueron nombrados._

_-"Iruka-sensei"- Llamo Sakura a su antiguo maestro._

_-"¿Ocurre algo Sakura?"- Pregunto Iruka, a lo que Sakura simplemente asintió._

_-"Faltamos Sasuke-kun y yo…así que supongo que estaremos en el mismo equipo, pero ¿Por qué no nos nombró?"- Dijo Sakura, mientras su inner estaba con una bandera con la cara de Sasuke mientras festejaba._

_-"Oh es verdad, lo había olvidado, veras Sakura, Sasuke y tu son un caso especial ya que cada uno tendrá su propio maestro, el Hokage no me explico todos los detalles, pero al parecer alguien pidió tomarte bajo su tutela Sakura"- Explico Iruka, sorprendiendo a todos en la clase, incluso Sasuke que no muestra otra emoción que la de indiferencia se sorprendió ante esto._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

-"Pero… ¿Quién querría tomarme bajo su tutela? Sé que soy lista, después de todo me nombraron la novata del año, tengo el mejor control de chakra ya que fui la primera en utilizar los tres ninjutsus básicos, pero aparte de eso no destaco en casi nada"- Pensó Sakura.

-"**_A mí no me importa, ese desgraciado debe pagar con sangre por habernos separado de Sasuke-kun_**"- Dijo su inner bastante enojada.

-"Quieres calmarte, no creo que tengamos que hacer tanto drama, yo también estoy decepcionada, pero a la vez intrigada sobre quien nos va a enseñar"- Dijo Sakura intentando calmar a su inner, quien estaba a punto de contestar con algún insulto, pero pararon cuando escucharon abrir la puerta.

-"Hola… Este ¿Aquí es donde se encuentra Haruno Sakura?"- Dijo una voz masculina, perteneciente a Naruto, Sakura se quedó tensa un minuto, mientras ella y su inner miraban al recién llegado.

-"**_Demonios, este tipo sí que está caliente_**"- Dijo su inner bastante embobada mientras le salía baba de la boca y algo de sangre por la nariz.

-"Pero que haces, se supone que somos leales a Sasuke-kun"- Regaño Sakura a su inner.

-"**_Tu si quieres quédate con el Emo escuálido, este tipo es todo un hombre y es todo mío_**"- Dijo la inner sacando de quien sabe dónde una cámara y fotografiando a Naruto, cuando estaba a punto de contestar sintió una mano en el hombro

-"Oye… ¿estás bien?"- Pregunto Naruto moviendo un poco a Sakura.

-"Eh...Lo siento mucho…estaba algo distraída jejejeje"- Se rio algo nerviosa Sakura.

-"Por un minuto me asustaste, parecías medio ida, pero bueno ya que estas bien, yo voy a ser tu nuevo profesor, por lo que sígueme y conozcámonos mejor Sakura-chan"- Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, Sakura simplemente asintió y se levantó mientras comenzaba a seguir a Naruto, pero este se detuvo y miro fijamente al Uchiha.

-"Por cierto Sasuke"- Dijo Naruto refiriéndose al Uchiha, este entonces miro fijamente a Naruto.

-"¿Ocurre algo?"- Dijo sin emoción alguna.

-"Creo que lo mejor sería que fueras a entrenar o comer algo, conozco al que será tu sensei y créeme tardara unas dos o tres horas a lo mucho en aparecerse por aquí"- Dicho esto Naruto salió seguido de Sakura.

-"Adiós Sasuke-kun"- Dijo Sakura esperanzada de que su amor al menos le devolviera la despedida, pero no lo único que hizo fue ignorarla como siempre, entonces algo decepcionada siguió a Naruto.

* * *

Después de unos momentos el duo llego al lugar favorito de Naruto, un puesto de ramen llamado Ichiraku que Naruto frecuentaba demasiado.

-"Hola viejo, hola Ayame"- Saludo Naruto a un hombre mayor y con un uniforme de color blanco, era Teuchi el dueño de Ichiraku y su hija una joven de cabello castaño y ojos negros con uniforme blanco ella era Ayame.

-"Hola, ¿Cómo está mi cliente favorito?"- Pregunto Teuchi bastante contento.

-"Muy bien viejo"- Dijo con simpleza Naruto.

-"Y ¿Quién es esta jovencita que te acompaña?"- Pregunto Ayame con curiosidad.

-"Oh es verdad, les quiero presentar a Haruno Sakura, ella va a ser de ahora en adelante mi aprendiz"- Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-"Hola mucho gusto"- Saludo Sakura algo nerviosa.

-"Eso es genial ¿Entonces qué vas a pedir?"- Pregunto Teuchi.

-"Dos miso ramen, uno para mí y otro para Sakura-chan"- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-"Sensei…no es por nada, pero yo paso, estoy a dieta"- Dijo Sakura entonces su estómago comenzó a rugir.

-"**_Escúchame bien porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez, o comes o juro que cuando duermas voy a matarte lenta y dolorosamente, no sé como pero lo hare, por dios desde cuando hace que no tenemos una verdadera comida_**"- Se quejó su Inner mientras se sobaba su estómago vacío.

-"Escucha Sakura-chan, la vida de un ninja es muy activa necesitas comer para mantener energías, ahora te vas a comer tu ramen, además ¡ES RAMEN!"- Dijo Naruto comentando lo ultimo con bastante felicidad.

-"¿Y eso qué? Es simple ramen no le veo lo especial"- Dijo con simpleza Sakura.

-"¡¿COMO QUE NADA EN ESPECIAL?! ¡ESO ES BLASFEMIA!"- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Teuchi asustando a Sakura, pero pronto todo se calmó cuando Ayame les dio un buen coscorrón a los dos que los estrello contra la mesa.

-"Por amor a dios, cálmense ustedes dos, lo único que hacen es asustar a la pobre de Sakura y alejan a los clientes"- Regaño Ayame.

-"Si hija/Ayame"- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos hombres aturdidos, todo se comenzó a calmar cuando les sirvieron sus pedidos.

-"Muy bien Sakura-chan, antes que nada creo que hay algo que debes saber"- Dijo Naruto con un tono serio.

-"¿Qué cosa sensei?"- Pregunto Sakura.

-"Veras Sakura-chan, en estos momentos debería estar diciéndote sobre una prueba para ver si eres digna de ser gennin o te regrese de nuevo a la academia"- Dijo Naruto bastante serio.

-"¿Otra prueba? Pero si hicimos ya una en la academia"- Dijo Sakura bastante sorprendida.

-"Esa prueba fue para sacar a los ineptos que en realidad no estaban preparado para los que les espera este oficio, de todos los novatos que se graduaron sol novatos pasaran a convertirse en gennin, los demás volverán a la academia, donde las probabilidades de reprobar son mínimo del 66%"- Explico Naruto.

-"¿66%?"- Pregunto Sakura bastante preocupada.

-"Así es, pero no tienes que preocuparte, veras la prueba es para ver si los equipos pueden trabajar pues bueno…en equipo, debido a que solo te voy a enseñar a ti, tengo algo planeado, pero antes te voy a decir algo"- Dijo Naruto, a lo que Sakura simplemente asintió.

-"La vida de un ninja no es fácil, es peligrosa y la mayor parte solo vive hasta los 22 años o incluso menos, tendrás que asesinar o ser asesinada, a veces tendrás que hacer cosas que no quieras, nuestra vida es difícil y no es un juego"- Dijo Naruto mientras Sakura prestaba atención.

-"Mi entrenamiento no va a ser fácil, vas a sudar, vomitar, romperte algunos huesos, entrenar hasta el cansancio o hasta que estés medio muerta, en pocas palabras vas a sufrir"- Siguio diciendo Naruto, todo esto estaba aterrorizando a Sakura y hasta estaba pensando si en realidad quería seguir adelante.

-"Pero…todo tendrá su recompensa, confía en mi Sakura-chan, con mi entrenamiento te hare una gran Kuniochi, no grande es poco, te volveré la mejor kuniochi que la aldea haya tenido, incluso más que Tsunade, por lo que te preguntare lo siguiente, dependiendo de cómo contestes sera mi decisión de tomarte como mi estudiante o regresarte a la academia y esperar un año más… ¿Estas lista?"- Pregunto Naruto.

-"Estoy lista sensei"- Dijo Sakura que aunque quisiera sonar segura, estaba algo asustada.

-"Mi pregunta es… ¿Estarías dispuesta a todo eso Sakura, aun sabiendo los peligros, aun quisiera ser una ninja?"- Pregunto Naruto, Sakura se quedó pensando un momento.

-"**_Estoy de acuerdo, mira hasta yo lo he pensado, la vida de un ninja no es sencilla, incluso nuestros padres nos lo preguntaron cuando entramos en la academia, entramos porque queríamos seguir sus pasos, porque queríamos ser grandes ninjas como ellos_**"- Dijo su Inner.

-"Lo sé, estoy consciente del peligro, pero eso no deja que suene menos aterrador, quiero ser una ninja, quiero ser algo y no una simple civil, además Sasuke-kun…"- Decía Sakura cuando fue interrumpida por su inner.

**_-"¿Sasuke-kun? Mire te voy a decir algo, esta vez no pienses en convertirte en una ninja solo por el, esto es una decisión que tú debes tomar y no porque solo quieras impresionarlo, así que responde ¿Es por ti o solo por Sasuke? Porque si es solo por él te voy a pedir que le digamos a Sensei que nos regrese a la academia para ver si a si maduras_**"- Dijo su Inner bastante molesta, Sakura se quedó callada un momento reflexionando sobre todo.

-"Me quise convertir en ninja porque no queria ser una simple civil, queria sentir lo que mis padres sienten cada vez que me cuentan una misión, quiero sentirme orgullosa de mi misma y proteger este pueblo…quiero ser alguien…alguien que la gente recuerde"- Dijo Sakura volviendo a la realidad y mirando a su sensei.

-"Y bien… ¿Qué dices?"- Pregunto Naruto.

-"Quiero…quiero hacerlo sensei, no importa el peligro, no me importa si tengo que romperme cada hueso entrenando, quiero ser su alumna, por favor sensei enséñeme"- Dijo Sakura inclinándose ante Naruto, Sakura estaba nerviosa esperando la respuesta de su sensei, entonces se sorprendió cuando sintió una mano en su cabeza y como jugaban con su cabello rosa.

-"No hay necesidad de inclinarte Sakura-chan, además es la respuesta que esperaba, desde hoy tu Haruno Sakura serás mi aprendiz y ya verás te volveré la mejor kuniochi de la aldea"- Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-"Muchas gracias sensei"- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-"**_Ya vera hermoso sensei, no lo defraudare y lo enamorare_**"- Dijo su inner.

-"¿Qué mierda estas diciendo? Somos menores de edad y él ha de tener unos 23 o 24 años"- Dijo Sakura bastante asustada por lo dicho por su inner.

-"**_¿Quién te está incluyendo? Demonios sensei es mío no tuyo_**"- Contesto su inner mientras Sakura decidió dejarla con sus pensamientos.

-"Ahora que vamos a ser un equipo creo que lo mejor será conocernos mejor, ya sabes, tus gustos, aversiones, aficiones y sueños"- Dijo Naruto a lo que Sakura solo asintió.

-"Puede primero presentarse usted sensei, la verdad me sentiría mejor al saber cómo es la persona que me va a entrenar"- Dijo Sakura.

-"No hay problema Sakura-chan, pues bien mi nombre es Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, me gusta el ramen, entrenar, ir a misiones y de vez en cuando pasar tiempo con mis amigos, odio a la gente que se cree mejor que los demás y los tres minutos que tarda el ramen en prepararse, mis aficiones son entrenar, descubrir nuevos jutsus y buscar nuevas formas de pasar el tiempo, mi sueño es llegar a ser algún día el mejor Hokage que la aldea haya tenido, es tu turno Sakura-chan"- Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, Sakura solo asintió.

-"Bueno ya sabe mi nombre Haruno Sakura, me gusta leer y una cierta persona, me disgusta Ino-cerda y la gente que se burla de los demás sin ninguna razón, mis aficiones son leer y cierta persona…mi sueño bueno es sobre…bueno quiero ser una gran kunoichi como mis padres"- Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-"Bueno no está mal, al menos no es una fan tan loca como sus compañeras, solo espero que su obsesión por Sasuke no sea un problema"- Pensó Naruto, entonces recordó algo importante que la verdad no sabía cómo se le había pasado.

-"Oye Sakura… ¿Eres la hija de Mebuki?"- Pregunto Naruto.

-"Así es…espere…usted ¿Conoce a mi madre?"- Pregunto Sakura.

-"Si la verdad me había tocado ir de misión con ella de vez en cuando, ahora esta pregunta que te diré es algo importante"- Dijo Naruto.

-"¿Qué es Naruto-sensei?"- Pregunto Sakura, Naruto simplemente se acercó a la oreja de Sakura.

-"¿Tienes una inner?"- Fue la pregunta de Naruto, Sakura simplemente se tensó.

-"¡¿Cómo demonios lo sabe?!"- Se preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sakura y su inner.

-"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Naruto-sensei?"- Pregunto nerviosa Sakura.

-"Es una pregunta razonable Sakura-chan, no sé si Mebuki te lo menciono, pero ella también tiene una inner"- Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo tanto a Sakura como su inner.

-"¿Mi madre tenía una inner?"- Pregunto Sakura sin poder creérselo.

-"Así es, por eso te lo pregunto, veras Sakura-chan, cuando iba en misiones con tu madre, ella tenía una extraña habilidad con su inner era una especie de conexión especial, creo que sería bueno que se lo preguntaras, porque una de sus habilidades fue que nunca cayó en un genjutsu a menos de que fuera uno bastante avanzado o incluso a veces le cambiaba la voz y cuando le cambiaba la voz su fuerza incrementaba y también se volvía mas violenta, te recomiendo que le preguntes si es que tienes una inner que habilidades puedes tener"- Explico Naruto.

-"Yo se lo preguntare"- Respondió Sakura.

-"Eso está bien Sakura-chan, muy bien, mañana nos veremos aquí a las 10 para comenzar a entrenar y comenzar con las misiones, te recomiendo que descanses porque a partir de mañana las cosas no serán sencillas"- Dijo bastante serio con sus últimas palabras.

-"Muy bien Naruto-sensei, nos veremos mañana"- Dijo Sakura mientras se marchaba, Naruto simplemente pago por su comida y al igual que Sakura se marchó hacia su casa.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

En primera siento si este capítulo sonó demasiado rápido, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, incluso en la conversación que Sakura tuvo con su inner sobre si ser o no ser un ninja sonó apresurada sabía que era lo mejor que podría escribir y saben me siento bien con ello, como dije tal vez no sea de lo mejor pero al menos lo intento.

Puede que este capítulo fuera algo fuera del tema, ósea puro un capitulo filler, pero lo que quería dar a mostrar seria como el capítulo de los cascabeles como se presentan y actuaran entre los dos.

Siento si me salieron algo OC los personajes, la verdad intento que no me queden tanto, la relación que quiero que tengan al principio es casi similar a la que tuvieron Sakura y Naruto, pero con respeto, Sakura molestara a Naruto de vez en cuando como Sakura lo hacía en la serie pero será más nada cómico o Naruto tratando bien a Sakura pero sin darle preferencia y va a ser un profesor estricto con ella, pero mantendrán la amistad y el compañerismo cosa que avanzara en los capítulos.

¿Por qué una pregunta y no una prueba estilo supervivencia? Bueno esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, no se me ocurrió ningún tipo de examen estilo cascabel para un equipo donde solo será entre un gennin y un jonin.

¿Por qué no se habló tanto sobre su inner con Naruto? Pues bueno creo que sería mejor que Sakura hablara sobre este tema con alguien que tenga mucha confianza y además tenga la misma habilidad ósea su madre, solo utilice aquí a Naruto para que se lo contara a Sakura y ella se lo pregunte mejor a su madre.

Una mejor explicación se dará en el siguiente capítulo, sé que les prometí el papel de inner en este capítulo, pero no encontré forma para eso y entonces se me ocurrio lo de Mebuki, asi que lo siento se esperan al siguiente.

Aunque dire que lo comico aquí será entre los pensamientos de Inner y Sakura.

Espero les agradara el capitulo, porque la verdad me esforze mucho en escribirlo y dejen comentarios para saber que es lo que piensan de la historia.


End file.
